


You're Playin' the Game Now

by Bright_Suns



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Humans vs. Zombies, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Suns/pseuds/Bright_Suns
Summary: The game's second OZ day is almost over, and Emma just has one more class and a few more hours to survive until the Midnight Mission. But with the Original Zombie on the prowl, will she remain human until midnight? Luckily she runs into her boyfriend who offers to escort her to class.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're Playin' the Game Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a few friends yesterday, and the idea popped into my head.
> 
> Also to give a bit of context, Humans vs. Zombies is essentially a giant game of tag, where the zombies are trying to tag as many humans as they can and the humans are trying to complete missions. Humans also can defend themselves against zombies using socks or Nerf gear. However this fic takes place during the “OZ days” where the original zombie has to tag people to build up their horde and the humans have to rely on their speed and wits to stay alive.

Emma looked at her phone once again, staring down at the picture of the blue bottle cap that had been posted in the group chat. The OZ had been released to wreak havoc, and whoever they were, they’d done a pretty good job of it. No one seemed to be able to figure out who the OZ was based on the totem alone. And those who had been turned weren’t talking. Tightening the green bandana around her leg, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and got into the elevator.

The door was about to close when someone else hurried into the elevator as well. Looking up, she realized who it was: Paul. “Hey Emma!” He said, giving her a soft smile. “How was class?”

“Class was class.” It was one of her gen ed classes, so it was not really something she looked forward to. However, the class she was headed to next was one she was looking forward to. Professor Hidgens was one of her favorite teachers; despite being a bit kooky, she enjoyed the way he taught, and unlike some of her professors, he made biology interesting. “What about you?”

“It was okay.” Paul looked down, his eyes falling on her bandana. “I see you’re still alive.”

Emma nodded, a triumphant smile coming on to her face. She was proud that she’d managed to outwit the OZ for so long, since she’d heard that more than a few people had gotten tagged on the first day. And since the OZ was probably close to hitting their cap, Emma figured she was safe. She’d lasted this long, so it was likely that if she kept doing what she was doing, she’d remain alive until Midnight Mission. “I see you’re not.” She replied, motioning to the cerulean colored bandana sticking out of his pocket.

“Yeah, the OZ got me on my way to work today. I’m sort of glad, because at least I don’t have to deal with taking my bandana off and putting it back on.” Emma understood that struggle since she also had work; however, unlike Paul, who worked in the business school’s office, she worked in a somewhat more lenient environment. Her boss didn’t really care if she had a bandana around her leg as long as it didn’t interfere with her ability to make coffee.

The elevator dinged as they reached the ground floor, and Emma hesitantly made her way towards the door. Although she needed to get to class, something in the back of her mind told her to wait until Paul left. “Where’re you headed?” He asked innocently.

“Hidgens’ class.” She figured it was a safe enough answer; no one aside from those who were in said class (and Paul) would know what building she meant, and she highly doubted that Paul was the OZ. He wasn’t exactly the fastest guy, nor was he the sneakiest, so she didn’t think the Mods would pick him.

“Do you mind if I walk you? I feel like I haven’t seen you at all this week.”

“Paul, it’s only Tuesday.” Emma countered. But the look in his eyes was one of a kicked puppy’s, and zombie or not, she couldn’t stand to see him that way. “But fine. We gotta hurry though since class starts in fifteen minutes.” And she had been avoiding the OZ by moving quickly and avoiding all the popular routes.

As they made their way to the building where bio classes were held, Emma kept an eye out, in case they came across someone they knew. Thankfully, they didn’t come across anyone else from the club, bandana-less or not. When they arrived at the building, Emma pulled out her iPhone to check the time. She still had about eight minutes to spare.

“I guess this is where I leave you.” Paul said, giving her a soft smile as he walked her to the door. “Have a good class, and I’ll bring dinner by later.” Emma smiled back in return; they usually had dinner after Hidgens’ class. But with the OZ on the prowl, there was no way in hell she was going out for dinner, and Paul knew that very damn well.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet.” She replied, reaching out to grab the door handle. “I’ll see you later.” But before she could, Paul put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a quick hug. Although surprised, Emma melted into it and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. But when Paul pulled away to look at her, a smirk was on his face. He pulled out a blue bottle cap from his pocket.

“Emma, I’m sorry. You lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
